


The Kids Aren't Alright

by HomophobiaIsGay



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Everyone is gay but pete, Kellin is an innocent bwan, M/M, Oh yeah it's a group chat au btw, Pete is patricksexual, That's kinda an important part I forgot, Tyler is ace cause the grayscale is cool, adding tags and shit as it goes, dallon is a grammatical piece of shit who has no street smarts whatsoever, everyone is doing this but why not, gay as fuck, mikey is a sass queen who wants to fite, ray is a princess frofro fite me, ryan is a lil shit but we all love him, tagging is fucking hard okay, underage stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomophobiaIsGay/pseuds/HomophobiaIsGay
Summary: Don't read this. You'll regret it. Why are you considering reading this? Please don't. Spare me the shame.Another pointless group chat AU.





	1. Cheese Wiz

**Author's Note:**

> BeebotheWeebo: Brendon Urie  
> DalPal: Dallon Weekes  
> WerardGay: Gerard Way  
> Pattycakes: Patrick Stump  
> MommyAlex: Alex Gaskarth  
> DaddyJack: Jack Barakat  
> CheesyWiz: Ryan Ross
> 
> its 3am and I regret nothing

**3:42 AM**

 

_BeebotheWeebo has added WerardGay, MommyAlex, DaddyJack, DalPal, and Pattycakes to the chat!_

_BeebotheWeebo has renamed the chat Save the Bottoms!_

_Pattycakes has left the chat!_

_BeebotheWeebo has added Pattycakes to the chat!_

Pattycakes: Brendon.

 

BeebotheWeebo: Patrick.

 

Pattycakes: are you aware it is currently 4 in the morning?

 

BeebotheWeebo: rly? I thought it was 9 in the afternoon

 

WerardGay: what

 

BeebotheWeebo: nvm

 

BeebotheWeebo: anyways can someone please save the bottoms

 

DalPal: ?

 

MommyAlex: me and bren are currently hiding out in a dumpster and require assistance

 

Pattycakes: Bren and I*

 

MommyAlex: fuck you too

 

DaddyJack: OH NO BB R U OK

 

MommyAlex: im fine, brendon is an idiot though

 

DalPal: What did he do this time?

 

BeebotheWeebo: don’t listen to him bb I am an angel

 

Pattycakes: demon*

 

BeebotheWeebo: PATTY THAT’S MEAN

MommyAlex: brendon dragged my out of my house at 3am to go buy cheese wiz for something. then he realized he forgot to bring his wallet so he stole 7 cans of cheese wiz

 

BeebotheWeebo: I was rly sleek idk y they started to chase us

 

MommyAlex: Brendon you just grabbed all the cheese wiz and yelled DON’T BE SUSPICOUS before flipping off a cop and running out

 

BeebotheWeebo: super sleek

 

DaddyJack: idk if I should laugh or be concerned.

 

WerardGay: since I don’t care about any of you im chosing to laugh

 

BeebotheWeebo: rUde

 

DalPal: I’ll come get you guys. Where were you again?

 

MommyAlex: the dumpster on the corner of Amherst and Rednook

 

DaddyJack: im coming too I must protect my baby

 

MommyAlex: :)

 

DaddyJack: i was talking about brendon

 

MommyAlex: :(

 

DalPal: Fuck off.

 

Pattycakes: Can I please go to sleep?

 

BeebotheWeebo: THERE IS NO TIME TO SLEEP IN HELL

 

WerardGay: Ugh

 

DaddyJack: ALEX BBY IM HERE  


MommyAlex: GRAB THE CHEESE WIZ AND RUN

 

MommyAlex: JACK

 

MommyAlex: JACK NO PUT ME DOWN

 

MommyAlex: JACK I AM NOT CHEESE WIZ

 

DalPal: Well.

 

 

**4:02 AM**

DalPal: So, Brendon, care to tell us why you wanted to rob a gas station for cheese wiz at 3 in the morning?

 

WerardGay: yeah that’s kinda weird, even for you brendon

 

BeebotheWeebo: remember ryan???

 

DalPal: Ugh. Yes.

 

BeebotheWeebo: I was gonna spray his house with cheese wiz

 

WerardGay: 3 cheers for sweet revenge amirite

 

Pattycakes: Stop.

 

WerardGay: rude.

 

MommyAlex: I was dragged along to assist.

 

DaddyJack: I want a part of this

 

MommyAlex: I want a divorce

 

DaddyJack: :(

 

DalPal: I’ll help. I don’t like Ryan.

 

DaddyJack: same

 

Pattycakes: You know Ryan?

 

DaddyJack: nah I just want to fite someone lol

 

BeebotheWeebo: LETS GO DO IT  


 

**4:18 AM**

DalPal: That was strangely satisfying. I feel like all bad blood has been removed between Ryan and I.

 

BeebotheWeebo: ssHH HES COMING

 

DaddyJack: omfg did he rly

 

Pattycakes: what?

 

BeebotheWeebo: I no longer hate ryan that was lit

 

WerardGay: what did he do

 

DalPal: Well.

 

MommyAlex: He just casually scraped off the cheese wiz and ate it

 

Pattycakes:

 

WerardGay: I have no words.

 

BeebotheWeebo: FORGOT HE LOVES CHEESE WIZ LMAO

 

BeebotheWeebo: THATS THE SPIRIT

 

BeebotheWeebo: DALLON DO YOU HAVE SPIRIT

 

DalPal: sure

 

BeebotheWeebo: GERARD DO YOU HAVE SPIRIT  


WerardGay: I have spirits

 

Pattycakes: Um

 

_BeebotheWeebo has added CheesyWiz to Save the Bottoms!_

BeebotheWeebo: RYAN DO YOU HAVE SPIRIT

 

CheesyWiz: No but I got cheese wiz


	2. Lunchbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PeteGoez: Pete Wentz
> 
> Peterick is fucking goals, fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where Pete is a big meme, beebo is offended, and Patrick wants to crawl in a hole and die

**11:06 AM**

 

DaddyJack: some dude in my math class just owned the teacher

 

WerardGay: I WAS THERE AND I SAW THAT OMFG

 

BeebotheWeebo: explain now

 

DaddyJack: the teacher just told a guy named pete hitting the books never hurt anyone and he threw his precal book at the teacher and said ‘it just did’

 

WerardGay: and then he walked out screaming ‘gotta go rescue the lunchbox’

 

Pattycakes: FUCK

 

MommyAlex: wOah pat never cusses

 

CheesyWiz: why am I here

 

WerardGay: why are any of us here

 

MommyAlex: n0pe not today gee not today

 

BeebotheWeebo: anyways this pete dude sounds lit ima add him

 

Pattycakes: please DON’T

 

_BeebotheWeebo has added PeteGoez to Save the Bottoms!_

PepeGoez: hola fuckers

 

PepeGoez: why is this called save the bottoms

 

WerardGay: the bottoms needed to be saved

 

BeebotheWeebo: savethebottoms2K17

 

PepeGoez: coolio

 

PepeGoez: im pretty sure I dont know any of you so if you could explain why im here that wld be gr8

 

MommyAlex: you sound like a man on a mission. I like it

 

DaddyJack: hEY

 

PeteGoez: yeah I have to go save my lunchbox

 

DalPal: um ok

 

CheesyWiz: brendon, will you do the honors of introducing everyone

 

BeebotheWeebo: hell yeah

 

PeteGoez: brendon the forehead delinquent?

 

BeebotheWeebo: hell yeah

 

PeteGoez: dude you r my idol I worship and praise your forehead

 

DalPal: He’s taken.

 

PeteGoez: Chill man so am i

 

BeebotheWeebo: I love when dal gets all protective ;)

 

BeebotheWeebo: anyways, we have ryan, me, dallon <3, jack, alex, gee, and patrick

 

PeteGoez: Patrick? Patrick Stump?

 

WerardGay: yeah, you know him? where did he even go

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOX

 

DalPal: ?

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOXXXXXXXX

 

Pattycakes: Hi, Pete…

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOX I AM ON MY WAY TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE EVIL THAT IS CHEMISTRY

 

BeebotheWeebo: woAHHHH whaT

 

DaddyJack: whats going on?

 

Pattycakes: Um, Pete, these are the friends I told you about. Friends I told Pete about, this is Pete

 

PeteGoez: HIS BOYFRAND

WerardGay: WHAT

 

DalPal: Patrick, I didn’t know you were seeing someone! How long has this been going on?

 

MommyAlex: I think you broke Brendon. He started sobbing at his phone

 

MommyAlex: the teacher sent him to the nurse oh dear

 

Pattycakes: Pete and I started dating about a week ago?

 

PeteGoez: is it to early to propose?

 

Pattycakes: Yes.

 

PeteGoez: damn

 

DaddyJack: GET SUM PAT

 

BeebotheWeebo: PAT I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENS. WE GOT MUSIC TOHGETER

 

DalPal: Oh dear.

 

BeebotheWeebo: Y U NO TELL ME U R DATING THIS WONDERFUL MAN

 

PeteGoez: THANK

 

BeebotheWeebo: WELCOME

 

Pattycakes: I knew you’d make a big deal out of it, and I didn’t want him to be subjected to this hell.

 

PeteGoez: hell? lunchbox this chat is heaven on earth

 

Pattycakes:: I’m sorry, we need to break up.

 

PeteGoez: NO BB IM SRY I DIDN T MEAN IT PL Z COME BACK

 

Pattycakes: Ugh. Fine.

 

BeebotheWeebo: that. that is love. dal why are we not like this

 

CheesyWiz: Wait, you and Dallon are dating?

 

DalPal: Yes. So fuck off. And Brendon, we can be as cheesily romantic as you want to be.

BeebotheWeebo: YAY

 

CheesyWiz: chill, ive alrady been down that road. good luck to you my man

 

DalPal: Thank you, I’ll need it.

 

BeebotheWeebo: HEY I AM RIGHT HERE

 

BeebotheWeebo: DAL THAT WAS NOT CHEESY OR ROMANTIC IT WAS MEAN

 

DalPal: Sorry, love.

 

CheesyWiz: Did someone say cheese?

 

WerardGay: wait, im confused with one thing. y does pete call Patrick lunchbox?

 

PeteGoez: cuz you put all your fav things inside a lunch box. duh.

 

MommyAlex: Aw.

 

PeteGoez: including DIS DICC

 

DaddyJack: Shaming.

 

DalPal: Blocked.

 

CheesyWiz: Reported.

 

Pattycakes: I want a divorce

 

PeteGoez: YALL SET ME UP FOR THAT YOU CANT EXPECT ME NOT TO SAY THAT

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOX BB COME BACK

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOX

 

PeteGoez: YOUR LEGIT RIGHT NEXT TO ME YOU CANT IGNOR

 

PeteGoez: LUNCHBOX NO DON’T LEAVE ME

 

PeteGoez:

 

PeteGoez: well shit

 

PeteGoez: well, if ya cant beat it, meme it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback and shit are cool and stuff so yeah
> 
> gimme them views


	3. Frog Dad and NonBoyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mikey are not dating, Frerard is confusing, and Pete is a frog dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update yesterday my internet wasn't letting me. the bitCH
> 
> mikey is sass queen
> 
> MikeynotMickey: Mikey Way
> 
> Frnkr/Fronk: Frank Iero
> 
> BeebotheWeebo/Breadbin: Brendon Urie
> 
> PeteGoez/PtWntz/PepeWentz: Pete Wentz

**2:23 PM**

 

_BeebotheWeebo has renamed this chat Welcome to Hellvan!_

WerardGay: yo bren can I add some people

 

BeebotheWeebo: every1 is welcome is hellvan

 

WerardGay: sweet

 

MommyAlex: who??

WerardGay: my bro mikey and my boy fronk

 

PeteGoez: is frank in guitar

 

WerardGay: think so

 

DaddyJack: I know him, he seems chill

 

WerardGay: he is

 

_WerardGay has added MikeynotMickey and Frnkr to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

CheesyWiz: Frank you're missing the vowels

 

Frnkr: vowels r overrated you piece of cheese

 

MommyAlex: cheese?

 

Pattycakes: I agree with frank

 

_PeteGoez changed his username to PtWntz!_

 

PtWntz: thnks fr th mmrs fckrs

 

DalPal: What?

 

WerardGay: sshhhhh

 

MikeynotMickey: Gerard wtf is this

 

BeebotheWeebo: hellvan, I thought the chat name was pretty clear?

 

MikeynotMickey: fuck off you breadbin

 

DalPal: I will fight you.

 

MikeybitMickey: id like to see you try long legs

 

_BeebotheWeebo has changed his username to Breadbin!_

 

Breadbin: I was offended

 

Frnkr: mikey is just pissed becuz were distracting him from his boyfren

 

MikeynotMickey: DGJHDFDSGNGFJJ

 

WerardGay: WHAT

 

PtWntz: oooooooOooo

 

MikeynotMickey: FRANK YOU SHIT RAY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 

WerardGay: WHOS RAY

 

Frnkr: sure mikey ;)

 

MikeynotMickey: AT LEAST I DONT GIVE RAY BLOWJOBS LIKE YOU AND GERARD

 

DaddyJack: O SHIT

PtWntz: waddup

 

_Pattycakes has removed PtWntz from Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

Pattycakes: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR MEMES

 

CheesyWiz: it is always time for memes

 

_Pattycakes has removed CheesyWiz from Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

WerardGay: OK THAT WAS ONE TIEM

 

Frnkr: how do you even know about that wtf

 

MikeynotMickey: gerard isnt the quietest person

 

WerardGay: OKOK THATSD ENOGUHF

 

MommyAlex: Gerard has lost his ability to spell 

 

Breadbin: please continue mikey ;)

 

DalPal: Brendon.

 

Breadbin: ;(

 

Pattycakes: Everyone in here is going to hell.

 

DaddyJack: you mean heaven excuse you

 

MikeynotMickey: anyways I'm leaving I have better things to do than entertain you idiots

 

Frnkr: LIKE RAY

 

MikeynotMickey: RAY IS MY FRIEND. F R I E N D

 

MommyAlex: you sit on a throne of lies

 

MikeynotMickey: idk who you are but I will find you and kill you

 

DaddyJack: NO PLZ I NEED THAT ASS

 

MommyAlex: OK RUDE

 

Breadbin: is frerard real or not tho?????

 

Frnkr: nah that was one time

 

WerardGay: CUZ FRONK IS TOO SCARED TO ASK ME OUT

 

_Frnkr has changed his username to Fronk!_

 

Fronk: is that a challenge

 

WerardGay: MA YBE

 

Fronk: FINE

WerardGay: FINE

 

DalPal: What just happened?

 

DaddyJack: this is why im not single

 

MommyAlex: you arent single because you love me idiot

 

DaddyJack: oh yeah

 

Breadbin: where did the gayways and frnk goooooo

 

_Breadbin has added CheesyWiz to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

CheesyWiz: I was so close to escaping 

 

Pattycakes: I'm leaving.

 

  _Pattycakes has added PepeWentz to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

_Pattycakes has left Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

MommyAlex: y pepe pete

 

_Breadbin has added Pattycakes to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

Pattycakes: ugh

 

DalPal: Isn't Pepe that frog dad meme?

 

PepeWentz: IM A FROG DAD?

 

 Breadbin: welp

 

PepeWentz: IM A FROG DAD

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikey. is. sass. queen.


	4. Princess Frofro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a princess frofro, Gerard's ass is Frank's, and Gerard needs to fucking chill
> 
> DalPal/Dadlon: Dallon Weekes
> 
> RayTofro: Ray Toro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no
> 
> maybe
> 
> yes
> 
> yeah no

**3:56 PM**

 

Breadbin: SCHOOL IS OUT FUCKERS

 

PepeWentz: I have detention for assaulting the teacher lol

 

Pattycakes: told you that was a bad idea

 

PepeWentz: im ditching

 

Pattycakes: why are we dating again???

 

PepeWentz: cause im a frog dad

 

WerardGay: daDDy

 

MikeynotMickey: NO

 

DaddyJack: you called???

 

DalPal: Brendon, want to come over after I'm done with band?

 

CheesyWiz: wait your in band dal

 

DalPal: Yeah.

 

CheesyWiz: are you the giant of a bassist

 

DalPal: Yes?

 

CheesyWiz: yo I seeee you

 

WerardGay: GUYS GUESS WHAT

 

DaddyJack: what

 

Fronk: I JUST ASKED GERARD OUT I WIN

 

WerardGay: YOU SHOVED WEEDS IN MY FACE AND SAID YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW 

 

MommyAlex: that is just perfect

 

MikeynotMickey: ew

 

DaddyJack: our children have grown up and gone gay for each other

 

Breadbin: GAYCEST

 

CheesyWiz: NO

 

Pattycakes: Blocked.

 

PepeWentz: same

 

Breadbin: PETE WHY

 

PepeWentz: pats mad at me for getting detention so im trying to score points

 

Pattycakes: its not working, Pete.

 

PepeWentz: damn

 

WerardGay: FRANK IS MY NEW BAE GUYS

 

Fronk: I AM GETTING SOME AFTER SCHOOL

 

MikeynotMickey: TMI THATS MY BROTHER FRANK

 

WerardGay: speaking of brothers, dearest mikey

 

WerardGay: is ray the kid with the princess frofro

 

MikeynotMickey: um yeah??? y?????

 

WerardGay: k

 

MikeynotMickey: y???????

 

Breadbin: DADLON 

 

_DalPal has changed his username to Dadlon!_

 

Dadlon: Yes, love?

 

Breadbin: I DIDNT MEAN TO SPELL THAT DONT MAKE FUN OF ME

 

DaddyJack: shaming rn

 

MommyAlex: ur username is literally daddy jack stfu

 

DaddyJack: betrayed by my own bae :(

 

MikeynotMickey: guys were did gerard go

 

Fronk: lol

 

MikeynotMickey: frankkkkk where is he

 

Fronk: lol

 

Breadbin: DALLONNNNNNN

 

Dadlon: Yes?

 

Breadbin: I FOUND A DOGGO

 

Dadlon: No.

 

CheesyWiz: no.

 

Pattycakes: no

 

Fronk: and all the responsible fathers have vetoed Brendon once again

 

PepeWentz: daddy

 

_Pattycakes has removed PepeWentz from Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

Breadbin: GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TALK YOU MEANIES

 

Dadlon: Brendon, we are not adopting a stray dog.

 

Breadbin: BUT ITS CUTE

 

MikeynotMickey: WHERE IS GERARD

 

MommyAlex: with frank?

 

DaddyJack: no frank is with me laughing his ass off

 

Breadbin: FUCK YOU ALL IM ADOPTING HIM AND NAMING HIM DONNIE

 

Pattycakes: what a catch, donnie

 

Breadbin: WHAT

 

WerardGay: sup

 

MikeynotMickey: GERARD WHAT DID YOU DO

 

WerardGay: WHO SAID I DID ANYTHING STFU

 

_Fronk has added RayTofro to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

WerardGay: FRANK I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

 

RayTofro: why am I here

 

Fronk: I'll apologize later

 

WerardGay: WHY NOT NOW

 

Fronk: well, if you want, but id imagine it would be embarrasing

 

Pattycakes: what

 

Fronk: unless your into that ;)

 

Breadbin: O GET SUM

 

DaddyJack: he means sex, gerard

 

WerardGay: oH

 

WerardGay: WOW

 

MikeynotMickey: TMITMITMITMI

 

RayTofro: mikey??

 

MikeynotMickey: yes?

 

RayTofro: isn't your brother the one with long red hair??

 

WerardGay: hahA BYE

 

MikeynotMickey: yeah, why???

 

RayTofro: he just tacked me and cut off a chunk of my hair saying DONT MESS WITH THE WAYS 

 

MikeynotMickey: GERARD

 

WerardGay: yes brother who loves me very much

 

MikeynotMickey: WTF IM GONNA KILL YOU

 

Fronk: but I need dat ass :(

 

MikeynotMickey: STOP

 

DaddyJack: this is rly amusing to watch

 

MommyAlex: ikr

 

WerardGay: princess frofro is not allowed to date my brother

 

RayTofro: dating who????

 

MikeynotMickey: WE ARENT DATING AND WTF 

 

Fronk: just roll with it

 

Pattycakes: Petes demanding I let him back to the chat

 

Breadbin: let him come back I miss my true bae

 

Dadlon: Wow.

 

Breadbin: sorry babe

 

_Pattycakes has added PepeWentz to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

MikeynotMickey: you actually cant tell ray lost some hair he has so much of it

 

WerardGay: Y R U WITH RAY 

 

MikeynotMickey: CAUSE YOU TRAUMATIZED HIM YOU SHT

 

WerardGay: oh yeah

 

RayTofro: what is this

 

Pattycakes: Hell. Welcome to hell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe


	5. Doggos, Rings and Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ray is confused, Frerard is being gay, Jalex is the gayest of them all, and Dallon is a responsible adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legit making these up as I go, if you have a prompt that would be great
> 
> 2 chapters today because my engineering teacher is cool

**5:09 PM**

 

Pattycakes: Brendon no

 

CheesyWiz: nothing good ever starts with Brendon no

 

Breadbin: fuck you too

 

Breadbin: Brendon yes

 

Pattycakes: I am not babysitting Donnie while you and Dallon do things.

 

PepeWentz: Brendon getting lAid

 

Breadbin: noT IF PAT DOESNT BABYSIT DONNIE

 

MommyAlex: do you really need someone to babysit your notdog while you and dal get it on

 

Dadlon: Can we not talk about this?

 

Breadbin: HE IS A SMOL INNOCENT CHILD WITH GOOD HEARING

 

Pattycakes; its a dog. it doesn't care whether you and dal are fucking or not

 

DaddyJack: that doggo has feelings and you just hurt them

 

PepeWentz: ill babysit your dog man, I love dogs

 

PepeWenz: when I marry pat were gonna adopt a whole dog shelter

 

Pattycakes: we have legit been dating for less than a week

 

PepeWentz: LOVE KNOWS NO TIME

 

WerardGay: isn't jack and Alex engaged or something

 

MommyAlex: promised

 

Fronk: whats that mean

 

Dadlon: When you're promised, it's like underaged engagement. The couple exchanges promise rings and when both turn eighteen, they get married.

 

DaddyJack: im already 18, Alex turns eighteen in two months

 

PepeWentz: AM I INVITED

 

MommyAlex: everyone is invited

 

Breadbin: CAN I BE BEST MAN

 

DaddyJack: Donnie is best man, duh

 

Bredbin: nvm dallon, i don't want the dog anymore

 

RayTofro: cant you just keep the dog without dallons consent

 

Dadlon: That would be difficult, considering we live together.

 

Pattycakes: I forgot about that

 

MikeynotMickey: what?

 

Dadlon: We both got kicked out by our Mormon parents, and we rent a crappy apartment together.

 

Breadbin: were practically married 

 

PepeWentz: PAT LETS MOVE IN TOGETHER

 

Pattycakes: no

 

Dadlon: And we have to pay the bills ourselves, which is why I have a job. Which I'm working at right now, so I'll text you all back later.

 

Breadbin:i love his ugly grammar and work ethic

 

WerardGay: were all fucked up here

 

_Fronk has changed the chat Welcome to Hellvan to FuckUps!_

 

RayTofro: true

 

DaddyJack: I want an update on rays fro

 

MikeynotMickey: stable, its hardly noticable

 

WerardGay: HE HAS TOO MUCH HAIR

 

RayTofro: im not even mad I'm just confused as to why

 

WerardGay: SUFFER

 

MikeynotMickey: dont you dare, rays fro is the only constant in my life

 

Pattycakes: pete

 

PepeWentz: yes babe

 

Pattycakes: why are you stuck in my window

 

MommyAlex: I've stopped questioning these things

 

PepeWentz: cause your window is smol and I am not smol

 

Fronk: your as small as me dude

 

PepeWentz: stfu

 

Pattycakes: I understand that, but why???

 

PepeWentz: I WANTED TO SEE MY LUNCHBOX

 

RayTofro: thats cute

 

WerardGay: GUYS FRANK IS HHOLDING MY AND

 

WerardGay: THIS IS SOME GAY SHIT WHAT DO I DO

 

Fronk: kiss him

 

WerardGay: OK

 

WerardGay: WAIT  
  


WerardGay: FRANK YOU SHIT

 

Fronk: hehe

 

Breadbin: EVERYONE IS SUCH GOALS

 

PepeWentz: PAT AND I ARE THE MOST GOALS THO

 

Fronk: lIES

 

Breadbin: DAL AND I ARE LIVING TOGETHER I WIN

 

DaddyJack: I think yall are forgetting me and Alex are legit engaged

 

MommyAlex: tru

 

PepeWentz: yall

 

Breadbin: yall

 

Fronk: yall

 

Pattycakes: Alex and I*

 

WerardGay: yall

 

RayTofro: still confused

 

MikeynotMickey: pretzels

 

PepeWentz: BReNDON yOUR DOG IS CUTE  
  


Breadbin: thank

 

CheesyWiz: my mom took my phone and read all this

 

WerardGay: have fun with that lol

 

CheesyWiz: I'm supposed to not talk to you anymore but eh

 

Breadbin: like I would let you leave

 

Breadbin: y did she take your phone in the first place lol

 

CheesyWiz: she found out about the milk

 

DaddyJack: wtf

 

Breadbin: o shit

 

CheesyWiz: ye

 

PepeWentz: milk????

 

Breadbin: um

 

Breadbin: we don't talk about that

 

CheesyWiz: yep

 

Pattycakes: are you talking about the time you and Ryan fucked with milk 

 

Breadbin: HOW DID YOU KNOW

 

Pattycakes: you would not fucking shut up about it, it was really disturbing

 

Breadbin: o yeah

 

MikeynotMickey: I thought dal and Bren were dating tho

 

Breadbin: we are

 

RayTofro: now I'm even more confused

 

CheesyWiz: we dated in our freshman year before splitting up

 

Fronk: why'd you split

 

Breadbin: we don't speak about cape town

 

MommyAlex: who wants to go to Taco Bell with me and jack

 

Pattycakes: Jack and I*

 

DaddyJack: patrick youre uninvited

 

PepeWentz: IF MY BABY CANT GO I WONT GO

 

MommyAlex: fine your reinvinted

 

Pattycakes: how can you even go Pete your still stuck in my window

 

PepeWentz: i have my ways

 

MikeynotMickey: frerard, ray and I can all go

 

Breadbin: ill head over with dal and ry in fifteen minutes, dal gets off work then

 

CheesyWiz: where does he work??

 

Breadbin: he works at a daycare. they let him cause he's good with kids and they pity him I guess

 

Pattycakes: cool

 

DaddyJack: TO Taco Bell THEN

 

RayTofro: I'm still confused

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probs mention they're all seniors
> 
> Jack, Dallon, Pete, Ray and Gerard are 18
> 
> Brendon, Alex, Frank and Pat are 17
> 
> Mikey and Ryan are 16
> 
> these aren't based off actual age gaps but whatever I do what I want


	6. Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon is dad, Joshler is a unicorn and Mikey is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TylerBroseph: Tyler Joesph  
> JishDun: Josh Dun
> 
> JOSHLER

**6:23 PM**

 

WerardGay: is everyone at Taco Bell

 

Dadlon: Brendon and I are on our way. We'll be five or so minutes.

 

Pattycakes: bless dal and his perfect grammar

 

PepeWentz: ehhhhh

 

WerardGay: I DONT WANT TO RIDE IN THE SAME CAR AS RAY

 

Fronk: GERARD GET OFF THE ROOF

 

WerardGay: NO

 

MikeynotMickey: GEE LET ME LIVE

 

RayTofro: SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING

 

CheesyWiz: welcome to my life, ray

 

MommyAlex: thats a good song

 

DaddyJack: shh simple plan hasnt gotten together yet alex

 

MommyAlex: shit you right

 

Pattycakes: what

 

PepeWentz: shhhhhhhh

 

Fronk: GEE NO

 

WerardGay: GEE YES

 

RayTofro: mikey, why is your brother kjhdsjkfhkds

 

MikeynotMickey: GEE NO I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS

 

Fronk: NO I NEED THAT ASS

 

MikeynotMickey: EWEWEWEW

 

RayTofro: HEKP

 

Breadbin: dal wants to know why he can see gee shoving ray into the trunk of his car

 

Fronk: lol that was your car

 

Breadbin: ye

 

Breadbin: dal isnt texting causes hes a responsible adult that keeps his eyes on the road

 

WerardGay: MIKEY IS SMOL YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE SUCH A SMOL CHILD

 

MikeynotMickey: FIRST WE ARENT DATING

 

MikeynotMickey: SECOND IM TALLER THEN YOU WTF

 

WerardGay: SHH

 

RayTofro: I DONT UNDERSTNAD WHY AM I IN THE TRUNK

 

WerardGay: there wasn't enough room in the front

 

MikeynotMickey: thats because frank is sprawled across the back seats

 

Fronk: im not moving bitch

 

WerardGay: there wasn't enough room in the front

 

 

**6: 31**

 

Breadbin: IM HERE AND IM WUEER

 

Pattycakes: queer*

 

PepeWentz: wueer lol

 

Breadbin: stfu

 

Dadlon: I'll go get food. Who wants what?

 

DaddyJack: yo this kids are really cool

 

MommyAlex: are they dating??? I can't tell

 

DaddyJack: idk ill ask

 

_DaddyJack has added TylerBroseph and JIshDun to Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

PepeWentz: YO ARE YA FUCKING

 

JishDun: exCUSE

 

TylerBroseph: I AM A GOOD STRAIGHT CHRISTIAN CHILD

 

JishDun: thats not what you said last night ;)

 

TylerBroseph: oh yeah

 

Dadlon: That doesn't answer the question.

 

TylerBroseph: or does it??

 

JishDun: so many questions so few answers

 

TylerBroseph: like why is Taco Bell so good

 

JishDun: the question we all spend hours trying to answer

 

TylerBroseph: yet to no avail

 

JishDun: to this day the question is still the worlds biggest mystery

 

Pattycakes: To this day I regret being in this chat.

 

CheesyWiz: same

 

PepeWentz: yall are fun stealers

 

DaddyJack: party poopers

 

TylerBroseph: parade rainers

 

Fronk: cockblocks

 

Breadbin: hot ;)

 

Dadlon: Brendon, no.

 

Breadbin: ;(

 

MikeynotMickey: what do you mean by cockblocks fronk

 

MikeynotMickey: Ima go use the br 

 

WerardGay: miKEY NO

 

MikeynotMickey: oh

 

MikeynotMickey: OH

 

MikeynotMickey: I KNOW WHAT COCKBLOCK MEANS

 

MikeynotMickey: I WANNA LEAVE

 

Pattycakes: don't we all

 

\

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGRETS
> 
> JK
> 
> MUCH REGRETS


	7. Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler is smol and innocent, someone needs to save Mikey, Pete just wants the booty, and jack has a peanut butter kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, I went through some shit and was homeless for a period of time and couldn't take the time to write something serious. but I found a place with my girlfriend and you can expect frequent updates!

**9:32 PM**

Breadbin: wassup frens

 

Fronk: ssh im trying to sleep

 

MikeynotMickey: no you arent, I can hear you can gee next door. THAT IS NOT SLEEPING

 

WerardGay: techinally, some ppl call it sleeping

 

MikeynotMickey: stOP

 

RayTofro: rip

 

MikeynotMickey: RAY COME HELP ME

 

RayTofro: ehhhhhh

 

MommyAlex: YOU ALL NEED TO SLEEP YOURE WAKING TH E BABY

 

Dadlon: What baby?

 

MommyAlex: J ACK

 

Breadbin: o

 

DaddyJack: stfu I hate u all

 

MommyAlex: YOU ALL WOKE HIM HOW DARE

 

TylerBroseph: how dare

 

JishDun: dare how

 

Pattycakes: why are they still here

 

TylerBroseph: why are any of us here

 

WerardGay: I FOUND MY SOULMATE

 

TylerBroseph: AYEEEEE

 

Fronk: BABY NO

 

WerardGay: BABY YES

 

JishDun: I want a divorce

 

TylerBroseph: I get the dog

 

JishDun: I get the hot cheetos

 

TylerBroseph: damn

 

PepeWentz: I AM TRYIN TO GET THE ASS CAN YOU NOT

 

Pattycakes: NO PETE

 

PepeWentz: BABEEEEE

 

Pattycakes: NO

 

Fronk: I already got the ass

 

PepeWentz: TELL ME UR SECRETS

 

MikeynotMickey: RAY COME SAVE ME

 

RayTofro: fine

 

WerardGay: NO

 

WerardGay: IF YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER I WILL END YOU

 

MikeynotMickey: FUCK YOU

 

Fronk: that’s my job tho

 

MikeynotMickey: NONONONONONOEWEWEW

 

PepeWentz: DONT LOOK AT THE ASS EAT IT

 

Pattycakes: PETE I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU I SWEAR

 

PepeWentz: NO

 

TylerBroseph: where did forehead and daddy long legs go

 

JishDun: do we really want to know

 

PepeWentz: daddy

 

Pattycakes: PETE

 

DaddyJack: you called

 

MommyAlex: I hate all of you so much

 

CheesyWiz: same

 

Pattycakes: same

 

TylerBroseph: emas

 

Pattycakes: I hate you and your fuckbuddy

 

TylerBroseph: EXCUSE I am ace

 

CheesyWiz: wait rly

 

PepeWentz: thas cool

 

Fronk: I am legit on the opposite end of that spectrum lol

 

JishDun: I dont get ass but its oki because I get cuddles

 

TylerBroseph: YEET

 

WerardGay: RAY I C UR FRO FROM HERE STAY AWAY HISS

 

Fronk: hiss hiss bitch

 

MommyAlex: jack come back :(

 

DaddyJack: but babe

 

DaddyJack: peanut butter

 

_CheesyWiz has left Welcome to Hellvan!_

_Breadbin has added CheesyWiz to Welcome to Hellvan!_

Breadbin: tf u think your doing ryan

 

CheesyWiz: trying to sleep????

 

Breadbin: NO SLEEP IN HELLVAN

 

CheesyWiz: thought I could escape in the chaos

 

Dadlon: I wish.

 

Breadbin: ur both rude

 

RayTofro: mikey im here to protect u

 

MikeynotMickey: THANK

 

MikeynotMickey: GERARD MADE A WEIRD NOSE I DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR

 

WerardGay: thats my mating call

 

Fronk: are you insulting my mates mating call mikey

 

MikeynotMickey: YES

 

RayTofro: you can come to my place if you want??

 

MikeynotMickey: THANK

 

WerardGay: NO

 

RayTofro: whoops

 

DaddyJack: PEANUT BUTTER MAKES ME NUT

 

MommyAlex: I thought I made you nut

 

DaddyJack: PEANUT BUTTER AND ALEX MAKE ME NUT

 

MikeynotMickey: EXCUSE WE HAVE YOUNG SOULS HERE

 

TylerBroseph: peanut butter makes me sigh happily

 

JishDun: tyler is too innocent for this chat

 

Breadbin: trueeee

 

WerardGay: RAY LEAVE MY BROHTER ALONE

 

Fronk: brohter

 

WerardGay: DON’T HATE MATE

 

WerardGay: CA CA

 

CheesyWiz: I’m turning my phone off, goodbye fuckers

 

Breadbin: see ya bitch

 

Dadlon: We have school tomorrow.

 

PepeWentz: UPDATE: I HAVE NOT SUCCESFULLY OBTAINED THE ASS

 

MikeynotMickey: NO ONE CARES

 

Pattycakes: Pete, if you don’t sleep right now, you won’t ever be getting any.

 

PepeWentz: NO

 

MommyAlex: ha

 

PepeWentz: can I sleep with you tho

 

PepeWentz: we can cuddle

 

Pattycakes: ugh. Fine.

 

PepeWentz: YE

 

DaddyJack: why are you there in the first place

 

PepeWentz: its something called

 

PepeWentz: getting sum ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Pattycakes has removed PepeWentz from Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

Breadbin: what is that beautiful face??????

 

 _Pattycakes has removed Breadbin from Welcome to Hellvan!_  
  


Pattycakes: not today satan

 

Pattycakes: not today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and shit are great and stuff so
> 
> yeah


	8. Life and Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-Gerard and Tyler get deep as fuck
> 
> Gerard and Tyler try to discover the meaning of life, Kellin is innocent bean, and that isn't allowed in this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have five minutes till class ends

**3:54 AM**

WerardGay: do you ever wonder why were here

 

TylerBroseph: everyday bro

 

Pattycakes: ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS

 

WerardGay: like

 

TylerBroseph: why do we exsist???

 

WerardGay: whats our purpose???

 

TylerBroseph: is there a greater being??

 

WerardGay: if so, why did he put us here??

 

TylerBroseph: are we doing what we are supposed to do??

 

WerardGay: or are we just a waste of space??

 

TylerBroseph: if there is no greater being, what are we here for??

 

WerardGay: whats the purpose of living if we dont have a mission??

 

TylerBroseph: why do humans feel things other animals cant??

 

WerardGay: why have humans adapted the behavior they have??

 

TylerBroseph: has it all been a part of a plan??

 

WerardGay: have humans strayed away from the plan??

 

TylerBroseph: what if there is no plan??

 

WerardGay: has everything just been a coincidence??

 

TylerBroseph: is the human race destined for distinction or success??  


WerardGay: does our survival weigh on our decisions or the ruling of a God??  


TylerBroseph: why is our chemical makeup different from other living things??  
  
Pattycakes: I legit hate the two of you so much

 

WerardGay: why do humans feel hate?

 

Pattycakes: OH MY GOD

 

 

 

 

**9:06 AM**

Breadbin: ignoring whatever happened between Gee and Tyler

 

Breadbin: IT’S THE WEEKEND

 

Dadlon: Yay!

 

PepeWentz: Dallon is to pure lets just all agree right now

 

Fronk: pat, ryan, tyler, mikey and dal are the purest pures

 

WerardGay: what about me???

 

Fronk: u arent pure after last nite lol

 

WerardGay: o yeah

 

MikeynotMickey: ew

 

Breadbin: I agree but kellin is the most innocent bean of all

 

RayTofro: is that the blue eyed kid

 

PepeWentz: the one who cried during sex ed??

 

TylerBroseph: the one dating the Mexican??

 

MommyAlex: the one who is always on honor roll??

 

JishDun: the one who didn’t know what a dildo was??

 

Pattycakes: the one who passed out when we dissected frogs?

DaddyJack: the one whos the teacher pet whos never smoked??

 

MikeynotMickey: never heard of him

 

Breadbin: hes all of those lol

 

Breadbin: one sec ill add him and his bf

 

CheesyWiz: spare him please hes too innocent

 

Breadbin: lol nah

 

_Breadbin has added KellinQuinn and VicFexican to Welcome to Hellvan!_

VicFexican: is that brendon urie?

 

KellinQuinn: The one that cussed out the math homework?

 

Breadbin: im so proud of my reputation

 

VicFexican: ur like an idol man

 

KellinQuinn: You need to take you schooling more seriously!

 

VicFexican: I meant that

 

VicFexican: what he said

 

VicFexican: ur not an idol school is important

 

MikeynotMickey: lol

 

MommyAlex: welcome to gell

 

KellinQuinn: What does that mean?

 

DaddyJack: Gay hell

 

PepeWentz: hell but gayer

 

VicFexican: uh cool

 

KellinQuin: Um, that’s nice, I guess. Why am I here?

 

Dadlon: Because you’re innocent and need to be corrupted, apparently.

 

VicFexican: PLEASE DON’T

 

KellinQuinn: What?

 

Breadbin: sex

 

WerardGay: dick

 

Fronk: ass

 

Cheesywiz: milk

 

Pattycakes: NO

 

VicFexican: STOP IT

 

KellinQuinn: Im a little disturbed…

 

PepeWentz: dank memes

 

_Pattycakes has kicked PepeWentz from Welcome to Hellvan!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and shit are nice and shit


	9. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is reset because I forgot usernames and am too lazy to look them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating blahblahblah gf had blood posioning blahblahblah I have cancer blahblahblah ENJOY FUCKERS

**2:32 AM**

 

Brendon U: who reset all the usernames

 

Peter W: I cant reset mine wtf

 

Patrick S: I think there's a glitch?

 

Kellin Q: Maybe KIK is broken?

 

Ryan R: is no one going to question why you're all up at 2 am

 

Vic F: you dont want to know

 

Alex G: I want to know 

 

Kellin Q: No you don't.

 

Tyler J: ew.

 

Vic F: hehehe

 

Patrick S: I'm going back to sleep.

 

Pete W: BABE HELP ME FIX KIK

 

Patrick S: smashing your phone with a lamp will not fix kit

 

Jack B: lol what

 

Pete W: HOW DO YOU KNOW HAVE YOU EVER TRIED IT

 

Dallon W: He's seriously smashing his phone with a lamp?

 

Patrick S: yup

 

Mikey W: wow

 

Gerard W: wow

 

Ray T: they're doing the sibling thing its weird

 

Mikey W: thank you ray

 

Gerard W: thank you ray

 

Ray T: hdfjdsfsepighrdhgpdk

 

Pete W: well I broke it

 

Dallon W: your phone?

 

Pete W: no the lamp lol

 

Brendon U: wtf how strong is your phone dude

 

Pete W: idk

 

Patrick S: Pete just broke his parents lamp

 

Alex G: oh shit

 

Patrick S: from brazil

 

Jack B: oh shit

 

Gerard W: rip

 

Mikey W: rip

 

Ray T: STOP

 

Brendon U: ryan I'm coming over to your house

 

Ryan R: WHAT WHY NO

 

Brendon U: too late I'm already there I'm coming in

 

Ryan R: STOP IM DOING THINGS

 

Vic F:  owo what things

 

Mikey W: owo

 

Gerard W: owo

 

Ray T: NO

 

Brendon U: ryan wtf

 

Jack B: what happened

 

Dallon W: oh thats where you went

 

Brendon U: you didn't notice I was gone? rude

 

Brendon U: ryan is on the floor in the kitchen with his mouth full of cheese wiz

 

Ryan R: dont judge you forehead

 

Brendon U: I would change my name to forehead if kik was working

 

Dallon W: does no one in this chat have parental supervision

 

Pete W: nah

 

Patrick S: not really

 

Gerard W: nope

 

Mikey W: nope

 

Ray T: WHY IS NO ONE ELSE FREAKED OUT  
  


Ryan R: my dads out drinking my moms been gone for years

 

Brendon U: poor thing

 

Ryan R: poor thing? I have a mouth full of cheese wiz I am having the time of my life

 

Ryan R: this is the best thing thats ever been in my mouth

 

Vic F: kinky

 

Patrick S: ryan has a kink for milk

 

Ryan R: shhhh

 

Brendon: best thing ever? even better than my dic?

 

Ryan R: definitely better

 

Dallon W: sometimes I forget you used to date

 

Mikey W: ew

 

Gerard W: ew

 

Ray T: GJJKDH

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye
> 
> comments and shit are fun to read


	10. Ships and HalloWINNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday baby frank

**7:19 PM**

_Brendon U changed his username to SpoopyBren!_

SpoopyBren: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FUCKERS

 

SpoopyBren: also happy bday frank but no one cares about that lol

 

_Frank I changed his username to Fr666nk!_

Fr666nk: okay rude

 

 _Pete W changed his username to DankMemes!_  
  


DankMemes: the spookiest thing

 

Patrick S: pete can you not

 

DankMemes: depends

 

Jack B: he wants dat ass lol

 

Patrick S: no

 

_Jack B changed his  username to Alex G!_

_Alex G changed his username to Jack B!_

DankMemes: it was worth a shot pat

 

Ryan R: jalex I literally hate you

 

Dallon W: Jalex?

 

SpoopyBren: jack and alex’s ship name honey

 

Tyler J: Whats a ship name???

 

Alex G: OH

 

DankMemes: TYLER MY CHILD

 

DankMemes: YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN

 

Josh D: PLEASE DON’T POLLUTE MY BOYFRIENDS MIND

 

Victor F: too late honestly

 

 _Victor F changed his username to Kellin’s Boyfrand!_  
  


_Kellin Q changed his username to Vic’s Boyfrand!_  
  


SpoopyBren: DALLON EVERYONE S BEING CUTE LETS BE CUTE

 

Dallon W: eh

 

SpoopyBren: UR A TERRIBLE PERSON FUCK YOU

 

Dallon W: please do

 

SpoopyBren: OH

 

Fr666nk: you see, tyler, thats a ship

 

Tyler J: still don’t understand

 

Jack B: a ship is a name for two people that you think would be a cute couple or are dating

 

Tyler J: oh thanks jack

 

Jack B: lol im alex

 

Tyler J: oh

 

Fr666nk: so me and Gerard are frerard, pete and Patrick are peterick, vic and kellin and kellic, jack and alex are jalex, you and josh are joshler, ryan and cheese wiz is rywiz, brendon and Dallon are brallon, and ray and mikey are rikey

 

Ryan R: rywiz. I like it.

 

Patrick S: Gerard and I*

 

Fr666nk: pat is also a dick but we don’t talk about that one

 

Gerard W: RIKEY ISNT REAL

 

Mikey W: welllllllllllllll

 

Ray T: mikey I stg

 

Mikey W: I hAvE An anNoUncEmenT

 

Ray T: rip me

 

Mikey W: RAY AND I, AS OF YESTERDAY, ARE ENGAGING IN THE ROMANTIC ACTIONS

 

Ray T: don’t kill me I value my life

 

Gerard W: whAT

 

Ray T: Gerard plz

 

Gerard W: I DO NOT APPORVE  


Fr666nk: apporve

 

Gerard W: SH

 

Mikey W: IDC ILL DO AS I PLEASE

 

Gerard W: INCORRECT

 

Mikey W: CORRECT

 

Ray T: Gerard I left new art supplies by your door

 

Gerard W: WHAT

 

Gerard W: MIKEY I APROVE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND HE CAN STAY

 

Mikey W: THANK

 

Patrick S: approve*

 

Gerard W: FUCK YOU IT’S A HARD WORD

 

Dallon W: Not really…

 

SpoopyBren: did ray just buy Gerards approval

 

Gerard W: no

 

Ray T: yes

 

Mikey W: welp

 

 

 

**10: 04 PM**

Patrick S: I AM OFFICALLY BREAKING UP WITH PETE

 

DankMemes: BABE NO

 

Patrick S: BABE YES

 

Alex G: THAT WAS HILAROUS I SAW THAT

 

Dallon W: What happened, Alex?

 

Alex G: IM JACK

 

Dallon W: Well shit.

 

Alex G: PETE BOUGHT PATRICK A REALLY NAUGHTY HALLOWEEN COSTUME

 

Patrick S: I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS

 

DankMeme: HES BRIGHT RED ITS ADORABLE

 

Dallon W: Brendon dragged me off to trick or treat.

 

Ryan R: hes such a child lol

 

Dallon W: Believe me, I know.

 

SpoopyBren: SAYS THE ONE DRESSED UP AS A CAT TRICK OR TREATING

 

Ryan R: FUCK YOU CATS ARE GREAT

 

Ryan R: plus free candy

 

Jack B: true

 

Ryan R: thanks jack

 

Jack B: its alex

 

Ryan R: fuck you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment for a free frank


	11. Pete is the new Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lalalala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTLLY POSTED THE CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER BOOK HERE LMAO SORRY IF YOU READ THAT
> 
> anyways here is a pile of regret

**2: 13 PM**

Breaddone: hey fello gays

 

PeteGoez: excuse me im patricksexual

 

Pattree: omf pete stop

 

Breaddone: hello fello gays and pete

 

PeteGoez: thank you

 

Breaddone: I had a brilliant idea the other minute

 

DWeekes: Remember the last time Brendon uttered those words?

 

Vexican: what happened

 

CheezeWis: He decided to skip finals and last minute changed his mind

 

DWeekes: he drove into the school with his parents car and crashed into a class

 

KillinQuinn: I WAS IN THAT CLASS. THAT WAS HIM

 

Breaddone: there is no proof

 

KillinQuinn: YOU ALMOST BROKE MY LEG

 

Vexican: YOU ALMOST BROKE MY BOYFRIENDS LEG YOU FUCK

 

Breaddone: n o   p r o o f

 

DWeekes: I have a video, actually.

 

Breaddone: betrayed by my own bae

 

Vexican: im gonna kill you wtf

 

CheezeWis: ive tried. he cant be killed.

 

Breaddone: ive been sent to hell but they didn’t want me there

 

JalexGayskarth: wow

 

JalexBaradad: same honestly

 

MikeyMouse: heyyyyy vic

 

Vexican: yes

 

MikeyMouse: isnt your brother mike fuentes

 

Vexican: yeah

 

MikeyMouse: he stole my name how rude

 

GayFroRo: is he the one being gay with the ear dude

 

JalexBaradad: ‘ear dude’

 

Vexican: you mean his bf tony

 

MikeyMouse: not only did he steal m y name

 

MikeyMouse: hes being gay in a place im trying to be gay

 

GayFroRo: how rude

 

DWeekes: Isn’t this the part where Gerard comes in and starts bashing Ray?

 

GayFroRo: nah I got him art shit

 

MikeyMouse: he’s trying to paint frank atm

 

JalexGayskarth: awwwww

 

Breaddone: everyone here is so gya

 

CheezeWis: gya

 

Vexican: gya

 

GayFroRo: gya

 

Pattree: gay*

 

PeteGoez: patricksexual

 

Breaddone: nevermind, i hate all of you

 

DWeekes: Wow. Okay.

 

Breaddone: besides Dallon I love Dallon evey very much

 

DWeekes: evey

 

_Breaddone has renamed the chat Dallon is a jerk and I hate him!_

_Breaddone has left Dallon is a jerk and I hate him!_

JalexBaradad: damn

 

CheezeWis: NOW IS MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE

 

_CheezeWis has left Dallon is a jerk and I hate him!_

PeteGoez: as brendons successor I take his chat and responsibilities

 

 _PeteGoez has added CheezeWis to Dallon is a jerk and I hate him!_  
  


CheezeWis: dude wtf

 

PeteGoez: rule 1: annoy the living fuck outta ryan

 

CheezeWis: kill me please

 

JalexGayskarth: okay so I took a nap

 

JalexGayskarth: im unclothed and covered in peanut butter

 

MikeyMouse: what the actual fuck

 

KillinQuinn: im very uncomfortable

 

Tyty: same

 

KillinQuinn: when did you get here?

 

Jishwa: we’ve been lingering lol

 

Vexican: shield the eyes of the vanilla beans

 

JalexGayskarth: jack please explain

 

JalexBaradad: why do you think its me

 

JalexGayskarth: if it wasn’t you id be very concerned

 

JalexBaradad: true

 

JalexBaradad: I love you and peanut butter so why not

 

PeteGoez: **insert generic kinky comment here**

 

Pattree: pete why

  
PeteGoez: im pretending to be brendon babe sh

 

Pattree: but if youre brendon I have to be Dallon

 

DWeekes: I’m Dallon.

 

KillinQuinn: if im james dean youre audery hepburn

 

Vexican: im the top though

 

KillinQuinn: if im audery hepburn youre james dean

 

Vexican: better

 

JalexGayskarth: oH

 

JalexBaradad: sshhshshhs

 

JalexGayskarth: I SEE WHAT JACK HAS PLANNED

 

PeteGoez: **insert lenny face here**

 

DWeekes: divorce

 

Pattree: divorce

 

PeteGoez: Patrick makes a perfect Dallon

 

DWeekes: No he doesn’t.

 

Pattree: no I don’t.

 

PeteGoez: I see no difference

 

Vexican: same

 

Pattree: I hate you all.

 

DWeekes: I hate you all.

 

Pattree: stop Dallon

 

DWeekes: stop Patrick

 

DWeekes: Okay, what the actual fuck?

 

Pattree: what the actual fuck

 

PeteGoez: illuminati confirmed

 

DWeekes: Shut it.

 

PeteGoez: sorry Patrick.

 

Pattree: im off to kill myself see you fuckers in hell

 

JalexBaradad: tell satan I said hi

 

PeteGoez: why are you saying hi to my dad

 

CheezeWis: cats fuckers

 

Jishwa: ?

 

CheezeWis: I said what I said bitch

 

CheezeWis: cat

 

CheezeWis: fuckers

 

Tyty: another normal day in the group chat

 

KillinQuinn: Being normal is a paradox. Most people aren’t normal, so if someone is completely normal, it’s so rare it’s not normal. Truthfully, there is no such thing as ‘normal’.

 

Tyty: well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are much appreciated much like peanut butter and hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> ryan is my child, I couldn't not okay
> 
> its 4 am and I regret everything


End file.
